


Learning About You

by chillyacademic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cutesy, Family Dinners, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillyacademic/pseuds/chillyacademic
Summary: Crocodile arrives at Kuraigana Island to spend time with Mihawk, but he learns quickly that while the dark, creepy castle is very expected of Mihawk, there are other things that wasn't as obvious.
Relationships: Crocodile/Dracule Mihawk
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Learning About You

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short with implied Crocohawk. It's not too obvious, but I just wanted to write them interacting a little because I like them.

“So this is where you live, Hawkeyes?” 

The twirly hills surrounded the castle in front of them made the humongous building look quite small. In itself, it was a grand castle. Tall, dark and mysterious.   
Exactly the kind of castle Crocodile had imagined for someone like Dracule Mihawk. It was almost a bit too much on point.  
“I found it empty,” Mihawk said, standing beside Crocodile. “Decided to make it mine.”  
Crocodile glanced at him and then back at the castle.   
“Well, it certainly fits you.” Crocodile pointed out as he started to walk up to the entrance. He heard Mihawk follow behind him. 

It hadn’t been easy avoiding marines on the way over to Kuraigana Island. The war at Marineford still fresh in their minds, the marines were hunting everyone who had escaped.   
Scare tactics and money had got him unnoticed to the island where Mihawk met up with him at the small harbor. Harbor had probably not been the correct word to describe what it actually was though, since it consisted of just a thin wooden pier and an interestingly shaped sail boat that Crocodile had assumed was Mihawk’s.

Inside, it was almost as gloomy as Crocodile had expected. Still, it had a cosy feeling with chandeliers in the ceiling and candles lightening up the place.   
Crocodile looked around for a few seconds, just taking it all in before his eyes fell on Mihawk again.   
“Must’ve taken weeks to dust it all off when you first came here,” he said in an usually playful tone, allowing a faint smile coming from his lips.   
“It took two weeks, delayed only by Red Hair unexpectedly coming over and refusing to leave until I almost cut off his remaining arm,” Mihawk replied. He wasn’t smiling, but Crocodile couldn’t remember the last time he had seen the man give him anything other than a blank expression.   
“What is the history between you two?” Crocodile then asked.  
“You must be hungry. What would a former Warlord like yourself be interested in eating?” Mihawk said, changing the topic and clearly reminding Crocodile about the loss of his title.  
It didn’t sting as much as intended, but it was a clear indication that Mihawk wasn’t interested in sharing the history he had with Shanks.   
Crocodile decided to drop the topic. He supposed it didn’t matter anyway, but he couldn’t deny that it had only made him more curious.  
“I’ll eat anything you’re willing to serve me,” he answered.   
“Serve you? You can start boiling the potatoes while I cut the meat and vegetables,” Mihawk said, leaving a stunned Crocodile behind as he walked ahead toward the kitchen. 

It took a moment before Crocodile grasped what he had been told to do. He wasn’t unfamiliar with the concept of cooking, but he had never needed to cook for the last couple of years. Even being on the run, he had never had to cook for himself.   
He scoffed and was about to turn and leave, but he stopped himself. How pathetic would he be to leave for such a small thing? 

So he followed the host into the kitchen.   
“The potatoes are in the pantry.” Mihawk pointed at a wooden door close to the stove when Crocodile arrived behind him. “Light brown bag, right next to the cooking oil.”  
Crocodile didn’t say anything, but he walked over to the door, opened it and walked in. It was a bit dark, but there was a small window at the end of the room that lit up enough for him to spot the bag. He heard scrambling in the kitchen behind him and when he came back out, Mihawk had already put out a large pot on the counter.   
He walked past Crocodile into the pantry to get what he needed and left Crocodile in the kitchen.  
“So how do-”  
“Take twenty of them, rinse, put in the pot with water, place it on the stove that you turn on by turning the knobs to the right until you can’t turn it no more,” Mihawk said from the pantry as he was reaching for the vegetables on the shelves.   
“Ah…” Crocodile mumbled to himself as he did what Mihawk had told him to do. As he was rinsing, the younger man came back to the kitchen. He waited for Crocodile to finish rinsing the potatoes before he took over the spot to rinse everything else.   
A silence fell over them, but it didn’t feel awkward. Crocodile turned the knobs and then looked into the pot for a few seconds before turning to Mihawk, who was still rinsing the vegetables in the sink.   
“There’s wine in the cellar. Go pick what you want,” Mihawk said before Crocodile even had to say anything. 

Even though it felt ridiculous to be ordered around, Crocodile went down the stairs. There was a tremendous amount of wine, but eventually he picked out two bottles of red wine.   
When he came back up again, Mihawk had already chopped the vegetables and was rapidly preparing the meat by cutting and putting seasoning on it.   
“Anything else?” Crocodile asked with a sigh as he put the bottles on the counter.   
Mihawk shook his head.   
“No, I can do the rest. You only slow it down,” he replied truthfully.  
Resisting the urge to get offended, Crocodile sat down on one of the stools close to the counters. He didn’t want to go directly to the dining room and sit there alone.   
“You should choose your words wisely, Hawkeyes. You don’t want to make me angry,” he said as he leaned back, eyeing Mihawk’s profile.   
Silence again between them, but only for a few seconds. Then something unusual happened.   
A smile.   
“Threatening me, are we?” Mihawk actually chuckled. “You already know that your threats means nothing to me.”  
Crocodile was quiet for a moment before he grinned.   
“Oh, I know. Doesn’t hurt to try though,” he said. “Maybe one day you’ll play along for me.”   
“Perhaps when you learn how to cook,” Mihawk replied and took out a frying pan from a cupboard. 

The next ten minutes were mostly silent. Crocodile decided to take a tour of Mihawk’s home eventually and left the kitchen. It was interesting how spotless everything was. Mihawk seemed to keep himself busy.   
After a while he went up the stairs to explore the second floor. It was uneventful until he reached a window at the far end of a hallway.   
He noticed big ape-like creatures, with swords in their hands, battling each other. Or was it each other?   
Crocodile squinted his eyes. No, they were fighting someone else. Humans. One with short, green hair and the other one with long, pink hair in pigtails.  
He wondered if he recognised the green haired man, but he was too far away and too busy fighting for Crocodile to actually see who it was.  
“Interesting,” Crocodile said to himself as he left to go back to the kitchen. Mihawk didn’t mention they had company. Perhaps he hadn’t even noticed them? 

As he came back, Mihawk was making the finishing touches of the dinner. He had put out the cutlery, glasses and plates for someone, presumably Crocodile, to bring to the dining table after Mihawk had put food on them.   
However, instead of two sets of everything, there were four.   
“Are you having more guests than me?” Crocodile asked, genuinely confused about the situation.   
“Did I never mention to you that I don’t live alone?” Mihawk asked as he turned to Crocodile, amused by the look on his face. “Roronoa Zoro. The woman is Perona. They happened upon my doorstep one day and I allowed them to stay.”  
Crocodile blinked, completely shocked by his comment. He had planned for a weekend alone with Mihawk.   
Obviously that wasn’t happening. 

This was going to be a very awkward dinner. 

_Very awkward._


End file.
